User talk:Windflin Wildbrush
Hi Windflin Wildbrush, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:39, 21 June 2009 Hey! hope you like it here! Hope to get to know you soon! Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Does your other user name begin with M?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Does it begin with F? --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 21:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Does it begin with A?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 14:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ? You the creator of the page that was called wizardry lessons? Umrag the Destroyer 15:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I think I know. Are you ___________ ?--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Are you Salila? Umrag the Destroyer 00:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer E-mail doesn't work for all users. You can only do it if you let other users email you. I'm not guessing anyway, and you already told me. Did you mean to talk to Umrag? --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 18:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I needed to test my sig Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 17:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) nope. how's about now, Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 18:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thats better! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 18:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ooo! But thats even better! Me likey! LPG? I will guess more later-Segalia You're either Pinedance, Fiona, or La. I know you're not Shieldmaiden for obvious reasons. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I know who you are! That's too bad your mom doesn't like you being on the computar.--Lady Arwen Evenstar 18:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) have you read RTN yet? here if not, please do. and User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung|here my two main fan fics. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I still think youre LPG. Write me if im tight or wrong. thanks-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 13:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You don't know me, so this is gonna be hard. Hmm...you say you draw pictures, eh? The females I know here who draw pics besides me and the ones you mentioned are: LPG, Ferretmaiden, MERLOCK, Otterwarrior, and...uh...I think that's it. *rubs temple* iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ha...Wow. They think that I am you. Hahaha!! That's funny. I'm not her, guys, really. But this is funny...hm...I think you're Merlock. And I know that I'm not you because you live in the South Eastern USA and I live in CA. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) so yore either, fren, fm, otterwarrior, or merlock. My sister draws but i know its not her, for obcious reasons. i dont know where everybeast lives, so thats no help. hm-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Segalia, Merl lives in the North, Fren lives in the Philippines, Otterwarrior and FM live in Texas, I think. This wouldn't be Fiona Fox, would it? >:) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Your pic I finally finished this. I'm sorry it didn't turn out very well- I've only done a fox once before. I hope you like it! EDIT: I've redone it- hope you don't mind. D'you like it? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....well I know Fiona is either 13 or 14 years old and she lives in Georgia. I think she likes to draw and you were on the wiki shortly after she was. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Character I would love to know more about your character, there might be a mass vermin Fan Fiction, I might get a few more people to help write it! -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 03:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) hmm,i know for abvious reasons that you're not me, but could you just possibly, at a slight chance be Fiona? Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 14:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Puzzle I think I might challenge my friend to figure this out... she probably will! --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 14:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU'RE BATMAN :O Fren Kozdru [[User talk:Frentiza the ferret |Ya sure ya want t' make me mad?]] 14:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) NO NO NO, I'VE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!!! YOU'RE A REDWALL WIKI USER!!!!!!! I JUST WON THE GAME!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Fren Kozdru Freak me out, turn me upside-down! 12:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the belated updates on my fics Sorry about the belated updates on my stories, I hope to get back to them soon --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I CAN'T BE WRONG I'M ALWAYS RIGHT EVEN IF I'M WRONG Fren Kozdru Freak me out, turn me upside-down! 15:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC)